Dj got us falling in love again
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel gets sent to a dancing charity auction for his father's hospital, and it is there that he runs into his former boyfriend Dean Winchester. My very first song fic, please be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first song fic...yay! hope you like it. _

_ The Dj got us falling in love again…_

"Have you been listening to a thing I have said?" Castiel sighed as he turned from his reports to look at his brother Gabriel.

"Not really," Castiel said as Gabriel looked ready to fly over his desk and strangle him, the thought made him smile a little.

"There is a bachelor auction that I sighed up for, but I can't go now," Castiel only blinked at his brother.

"And you want me to call them and tell them that you can not attend now?" Castiel asked and he didn't like the look his brother was giving him. "No Gabriel."

"You have to; you know that dad always volunteers us for the dancing auction." Gabriel said and Castiel knew that he would have a hard time getting out of this.

It was true that their father always did charity work for the hospital. "What is wrong, that you can not attend?"

"Because I have surgery on that day," Gabriel said showing Cas his day planner. He was right, the date of the surgery was right there with a line crossing out the bachelor auction.

"Why me, why can't father get Michael or Raphael, their still single," Castiel said as he looked down. He didn't think he could dance infront of all those people

"They maybe single, but they have done it already, as I have, but since I am dating Kali," Gabriel trailed off, because Castiel knew that it was his turn.

"Fine, when and where?" Gabriel smiled.

"I have to be insane to do this." Castiel said as he tugged at his bowtie. This whole thing was a joke, his father only wanted to see his youngest humiliated. He had paced out back, his whole mind tempted to call his father and beg.

It was bad enough that his low self esteem would rear its ugly head as he saw all the hot looking men standing and waiting for their turn to walk down the runway. As he heard the music start he rolled his eyes.

He was really tempted to call his father and feigned sickness. He tugged on his bowtie once more.

He tugged the damn thing off when he got irritated with it; he unbuttoned his shirt a little and finally was able to catch his breath.

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in." Castiel breath caught as he heard that voice. He closed his eyes tight, because that couldn't be who he thought it was. As he turned and looked at the owner all he saw was the green eyes of his once boyfriend.

Dean Winchester, oldest son of his father's rivals. They had been dating for two years when Dean had left, his father and Dean's was once the best of friends, they had a fallen out when Castiel was in his late teens, and John had moved his boys out of state and Castiel was left with a broken heart.

And now ten years later, here they were, staring at each other.

"Dean, how have you been?" Castiel asked politely. He didn't want to sound bitter, even though Dean had it coming.

"Oh I have been doing great, and you?" Dean said just as pleasantly.

"Wonderful," a lie, but what Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Are you part of the auction?" Dean asked looking up and down as if to remember what Castiel had looked like now.

"Unfortunately, I have escaped this form of torture long enough; father thought it was time for me to give it a go." Castiel said as he looked back at the stage, he could hear the applause for the man that was onstage right now dancing away to the music.

"Are you part of the auction?" Castiel had a brief moment of panic about that; he didn't think he could take Dean dancing on stage.

"Oh hell no, I was just walking around, I am staying at this hotel and thought that I would look around." Castiel nodded as he could once again breathe. "It was good to see you again, maybe we can get together before I leave and talk, for old times sake."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Dean, but thanks for the invite." Castiel could see the hurt in Dean's eye when he said that, and he felt awful for hurting him. Then Dean was smiling and nodding, and Castiel watched as the only man he had ever loved walked away.

Again.

"And now, we have a little treat for you ladies and gentlemen, tonight instead of Gabriel Novak we have his younger brother Castiel," the announcer said and Castiel breathed in sheer terror. He could hear the stomping and clapping, the wolf whistles and all that as he walked up to the stage; he scanned the crowd once more, good he thought to himself, he didn't see Dean anywhere.

As the music started it was cut off and it was a good thing since he really didn't want to dance to Bad Romance, he could imagine now how bright his cheeks would get. But what he got was almost as bad…

_ Yeah man, so we backing in the club, get that bodies_

_ Rocking from side to side,_

Castiel could here the crowd getting to their feet when the bass started and he slowly started dancing, he had to warm up after all, which is what he should have been doing instead of talking to an ex. As his body started warming up he started dancing to the music. He thanked any one in the heavens for his dancing lessons when he was a child.

_ Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombi gone _

_ Back to life, hands up, and suddenly_

_ We all got our hands up, no control of my body_

As Castiel really got into the music he let himself go, he thought back to Dean, he had danced for Dean once, he would have been embarrassed about it now, but his family had a reputation as the dancing doctors, Michael had been one of the best dancers, Raphael was of course next, he still wasn't as good as Michael, but then Gabriel had come and he outshined Michael, and to this day he still rubbed that in the oldest siblings face.

Castiel was no slouch either, he could dance when he wanted to and he was proving himself right now, and if the hollering from the crowd was anything, he was damn good.

_ Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those _

_ Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_ Cuz baby tonight the dj got us falling in _

_ Love again_

Cas opened his eyes and he felt the crowd swoon as the lights reflected off his blue eyes, then he almost stopped when he saw someone in the back grinning at him and saluting him with his drink. But he had a dance to do so he continued on bravely, but once the bidding stopped and he was sold he would find him and kill him slowly.

Sometimes he hated his life as the chorus started again he could see that Dean had walked over and started talking to one of the men at one of the tables, Castiel saw that Dean was writing his name down, and then shaking the hand of one of the organizers.

_ So dance, dance, like it's the last night of your life_

_ Im'ma get you right, cuz baby tonight,_

_ The dj got us fallen in,_

_ Love again_

As the music finished he was exhausted, his face had a small line of sweat that crossed his brow, and as the applause died down, Castiel felt almost deaf as he stood waiting for the bids to start. He looked over at the announcer and nearly started laughing as she was just standing there with her mouth slightly opened. His low self esteem took a holiday as he ran his fingers threw his hair making it even wilder.

"Um, I guess we'll start the bidding at one hundred," the woman said as she cleared her throat, immediately the hands rose. And then she was off, and boy was she good, Castiel had a hard time keeping up with her, he was amazed that he was getting so many bids.

And then his heart stopped beating, the one voice he didn't want to hear, he heard and the hush over the crowd made it seem that he was stuck inside a vacuum.

"One Million dollars," Castiel knew at that point that no one was going to out bid that, the woman that was announcing stopped and looked like she had swallowed her tongue.

Castiel prayed, he actually prayed for someone else to bid on his as the lady said, "Going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman for one million dollars, thank you sir for your generous donation."

This was just his luck, as he walked down the steps to greet the man that had bought him, he glared at Dean's smug smile. As he got closer Dean's smile became much bigger.

"Oh come on Cas, it charity, and you know that I love charity." Dean said as Castiel reached him.

"Yes I do remember, I also remember every little embarrassing thing you have ever done, if I get one whiff of anything sexual, I will see to it that the New York Times get every little detail." Castiel said as he walked away. Dean smiled for a moment before turning and following…

_Okay the date will be the next chapter, and know this, Castiel will not be too happy about going out with his ex…_

_Thanks for reading_

_Review if you like it_

_Meriadeth _


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I have so many stories unfinished, but this one was begging to be written and it won't be two long, two more chapters at least, might be one, still will have a sort of happy ending. I have just updated Anywhere but here and hopefully I'll update It started with a kiss today. _

_Dj got us falling in love again…_

Castiel stormed out of the elevator, his father's secretary was standing when she noticed the dark looking coming from her employer's son.

"Good morning Mr. Novak." She greeted with a smile then she openly flinched when he looked her way.

"Is my father in?" Castiel snarled, he knew that he shouldn't take his anger and frustration out on anyone except Gabriel.

"Yes sir he is, but he is in a meeting with your brothers at the moment." Marion said.

"Perfect," Castiel said totally disregarding what else his father's secretary was about to say as he stormed into the office.

"So I have it on good authority that…" Michael was saying before the door opened and then slammed shut. He straightened up as he saw his fuming brother standing at the door.

"Castiel, my son, it is so good to see you this morning." Jacob Novak said smiling, his smile soon left when he saw Castiel glare at Gabriel. He looked over at Gabriel and saw that he was smirking at Castiel. "What is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I tell you what the matter is." Castiel said as he glared harder at Gabriel. "I got screwed that is what's the matter."

"I don't understand, Gabriel what have you done to your brother now?" Jacob asked as Michael and Raphael looked over at him.

"Nothing I swear," Gabriel gave his most innocent smile he could. Michael snorted and Raphael shook his head. "What I haven't done anything."

"Okay then, father I am pleased to tell you that I have raised One million dollars for your charity auction last night." Castiel said as his other brother's gaped at him.

"No you didn't because I would have heard about that." Gabriel said as Castiel slammed down the morning paper. There on the front page was his picture. "Well I'll be damned."

"Oh you're going to be damned when you hear who bought me." Castiel said as he walked over closer and Gabriel stood up walking a little ways away.

"Wait a minute; I thought Gabriel was going to the auction?" Jacob asked as he turned and looked at his son.

"Gabriel had to perform surgery last night, so he told me that you said I had to go." Castiel said looking at his father. Michael was shaking by now as Raphael looked over at Gabriel with a look of awe coming over his face.

"Gabriel had surgery? No he didn't." Gabriel was waving his hands frantically at their father, and then dropped them as he saw the doom shadow come over Castiel's face.

"Say that again?" Castiel said as he looked over and saw that Gabriel was on his way out the door. As his father said it again, he ran and tackled Gabriel slamming him against the door, only to have it open, spilling them out into the lobby.

"I am going to kill you," Castiel said enraged as he started strangling Gabriel, he roared in fury as he felt Michael and Raphael pull him off of the now coughing Gabriel.

"What the hell Cas, you could have killed me." Gabriel said as he messaged his throat. He could see that Castiel was really pissed off as Michael and Raphael was struggling to keep him held.

"Okay boys that is enough." Jacob said as he came out, Castiel instantly stopped his struggling and sank down to the floor with a defeated sigh.

"Because of you, I have to go out with Dean again," Castiel whispered mournfully. Gabriel looked stunned at that. "He is the one that bought me last night."

"Oh shit Cas, I didn't know. Wait a minute; the Winchesters are back in town." Gabriel asked Castiel nodded and stood up; he looked around for a minute and then walked away. Gabriel had a sinking feeling that he had just messed up royally.

"Gabriel a word please." Jacob said and Gabriel knew he was in trouble.

Castiel reached his office and paused when he saw someone sitting inside. He groaned when he saw that it was Dean. As he entered he saw that Dean was standing up.

"Hey Cas, thought since I was in the neighborhood I would stop by." Dean said smiling.

"What do you want Dean." Castiel said as he hung up his coat. "If this about the date, then I need a cup of coffee first."

"Aw come on Cas, it's only one date, I'm not asking you to go steady." Dean said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as Castiel was still staring at him. "Okay it's about the date, I was thinking dinner? Maybe a movie."

"Dinner is fine, no to the movie; I refused to be in any dark places with you." Castiel said as Dean deflated.

"Dinner it is then, you still living in the brownstone?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded then stopped when he realized that Dean knew where he lived.

"How do you know where I live?" Castiel asked and then he saw Dean shift a little.

"Oh well I saw you a couple years back going home and I followed you. Nice place by the way." Castiel kept staring making Dean uncomfortable.

"You were here a couple of years ago?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. He thought back to that time and back then he was in a relationship with Balthazar. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Well I was going to, but then I saw that you had someone, I didn't want to upset you by saying hey. Old wounds remember?" Dean said as he stood. "So I will meet you at your apartment at seven, dress nicely, I am preparing to wine and dine you."

Castiel gave into his doom and nodded; he waved Dean out and then began his work…

(7 o'clock)

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, he scowled as he saw his reflection, Gabriel had tried to apologize, but Castiel still hadn't forgiven him, his father had told him to be nice to his brother, Castiel only snorted at him. He just wanted Gabriel to suffer a little more. He tensed up when the doorbell rang.

When he opened it he saw Dean standing there and he rolled his eyes as he saw that Dean had a dozen roses. "Dean I am not a woman, I don't require roses."

"Yeah I know, just wanted to see you smile." Dean said and Castiel looked away before he smiled. "There it is, here go put them in some water, I'll wait." Castiel nodded leaving his living room. Dean smiled when he saw that Cas had smelled the flowers on his way.

It only took a few minutes until Castiel came back. Dean had been looking at a family portrait of Cas's family when Cas cleared his throat. Dean turned with a smile.

"Ready?" Castiel asked getting his coat from the closet, Dean nodded and walked to the door.

"Yeah let's get this date started." Dean said as Castiel sighed in dread.

_Okay so the next chapter will be the date I promise and no I won't do like I did in It started with a kiss, this will be the actual date. _

_Thank you for reading, more to come…_

_Review please…_

_Meriadeth_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well now, I got some great reviews with the last chapter, hopefully I will get more with this one, hope you enjoy…_

_Dj got us falling in love again _

_Part 3_

Castiel has been on many dates, he has been on a date with Dean before. But for some odd reason he is feeling very nervous. And it is not Dean's fault either. It's just, Dean was the first love of his life and he had heard that you never really get over that.

As they were leaving Castiel's place, he notices the black car sitting in one of the parking spots for his house. He smiles because he has seen this car before, but only in magazines.

"Oh you finally got the car you wanted." Castiel says as he runs his hand down the side of the car. He remembers sitting with Dean in his bedroom when they were in their teens with Dean showing him the car that he wants and declared rather loudly that he will one day have it.

"Yeah, found her in a junk yard, fixed her up myself." Dean says proudly, only to get an eye raise out of Castiel. "What, I did,"

"Okay Dean, you fixed her up, congratulations," Castiel said as he watched Dean open the car door for him. "Okay you do know I am not a woman,"

"Of course I know your not a woman, jeez Cas, can't a man be nice and open the door for someone?" Dean asked getting a little defensive. Cas just gives in with his arms raised in surrender. He settles in and Dean closes the door, just a little too forceful than necessary, Castiel was not going to give him an inch.

Castiel was getting just a little too uncomfortable in the enclosed space of the car, especially when Dean kept looking over at him. That was when he notices the picture hanging from the rearview mirror. "Who is this handsome boy?" it was only a question, something to break the silence of the air, and he notices that Dean had stopped looking over at him and is now looking straight ahead.

Dean clears his throat, and then he looks over at the picture, "Oh that's Ben," and that was it, no elaboration, no nothing. Castiel notices that Dean had closed his eyes for a second only to open them again; he couldn't help but wonder if he had asked a forbidden question.

"And…that's it, just, oh that's Ben? Come on Dean, what is he a friend's son that you babysit?" Castiel knew that he hit a sore point because Dean flinches a little.

"Actually he's my son." Ah so that was it; Castiel can now see some similarities in the boy.

"Then why did you have such a hard time telling me?" Castiel asks, because who was he to say anything bad about that.

"Well I just…I don't know, Benjamin Winchester," Dean starts, but then stops. "He lives with his mother in Kansas."

"Hmm, strong name for such a little boy, he must make you proud." Castiel says as he turns to watch the buildings pass by. He could feel Dean's eyes on him.

"Look Cas, I wanted…" Dean started, but stopped when Cas looked over at him.

"What did you think I would be upset?" when Dean shrugs Cas looks at him with complete confusion, he could have said something, but he decided to just let it go and hoped he could get this date out of the way, so they can just go their separate ways.

Dean was uncomfortable when they got to the restaurant; Cas was mildly impressed by it. As they were seated Dean would look everywhere but at him, Cas didn't mind though, he just wanted to eat and then get back home.

But Dean finally gets over what ever he is dealing with and looks up with a smile. "So Doctor Novak huh…" Castiel how was looking over the menu, looks up blinking.

"Are you surprised?" he asks, Dean only shrugs. "Yes Doctor." He doesn't elaborate, doesn't feel the need, and it is only Dean's hands as they are waving in a 'what' manner.

"Neurology," Cas says as he looks back down at his menu. He hides a smile as he hears Dean whistle.

"Wow Cas, brains, always new you would go for the hardest medical field available." Dean said and he looked proud.

"Yes well sinking one's hurt in school work, makes the time go by." Castiel said and then slams the menu down. "Why did you do this, why did you buy me, why, so you can see what your leaving has done to me? Well I am not going to play that, so you can just…" Castiel stops his rant when the waitress comes by to get their drink over.

Dean is quiet for a time and Castiel slowly losses his anger, "I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Cas, nothing that I can't handle, let's just order and eat, then we can leave," Dean said as his drink arrives. Castiel nods because he wants that too.

After the food arrives, it feels like their racing to be the one that finishes first, Castiel finishes first, due to the fact that doctors eat faster than most people, he has had training, and full bottle of Tums at home.

"Wow, you must have really liked the food." Dean said as he placed his napkin of the plate, the waitress must have seen it because she came over and picked up the plates.

"It was okay." Castiel said as he looked around, it didn't matter what we was looking at, he just didn't want to look at Dean. He still felt guilty at his outburst. Finally he sighed and looked over at Dean. "Maybe we can start over," Dean gave him a slight nod so he continued. "So tell me about you."

"Well, after we left, I decided to get into detailing cars, then I went to college and started designing them," Castiel nodded because he always knew that Dean would achieve something with his life. "My dad gave me some money, I started a designing company, Sammy he's with me, he designs software, me I dabble in a lot of different things."

"Sounds interesting," Castiel had to give him that.

"So did Gabriel ever get out of the family business, like he wanted to? I saw that it was his name that was going to be in the auction, but then I saw you so…"

"Hardly, he's a doctor too, pediatrics, he loves to make the children laugh, he says that laughter could cure anything." Castiel said as he messed with his straw. "Michael is orthopedic surgeon, Raphael is in emergency medicine."

"And what of your sisters, Anna and Rachel, what are their fields." Dean asked, because he knew that Anna had dreams of becoming a dancer and Rachel wanted to be an archeologist.

"They are currently overseas, doctors with out borders, and it terrifies the shit out of our mother." Castiel said, he has been subjected to his mother's rants about that on more than one occasions.

"Damn, now that is a family, seems that your father got what he wanted." Dean said as the waitress came over asking if they wanted dessert. She left the check when they declined.

Castiel was momentarily stunned when Dean mentioned his father, "Well he did by the hospital, so we decided to help out."

Dean paid the check and they picked up their coats as they left. As Dean drove them back, Castiel was trying to get a conversation going. "So Ben, when was he born, I can tell from the picture that it is an old one, how old is he?"

"Ten, I see him on occasions," Dean said, "Well when Lisa lets me." Dean sounded bitter, not that Castiel could blame him, as he would be too.

When they arrived at Cas's brownstone, Dean cut the engine, there they sat in silence.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways; I have to say after the rocky start, the date wasn't too bad." Castiel said, Dean nodded looking over at him.

"Yeah I had fun, it was great seeing you again," Dean said as he gazed back at his steering wheel.

Castiel nodded and got out of the car, as he passed by Dean's window he knocked on it, at first Dean looked startled, but as he rolled the car window down, Castiel leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. As they parted Castiel smiled at his ex.

"Have a good life Dean Winchester; I hope find the happiness that you deserve." Castiel said as he walked to the stairs. He looked once more at Dean; he gave a nod to him as he closed the door.

He had just put up his coat when he heard a knock at the door, he figured it was Gabriel knocking and just opened the door. He was stunned to see Dean standing there. And just as he was about to ask, Dean grabbed a hold of his head and kissed him.

And for once he didn't fight…

_To be concluded…_

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review_

_Meriadeth _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh wow, hey yall, so my computer got sick again… had to go to the docs, now it is better and so I have written the final chapter to this story…_

_Dj got us falling in love again…_

Time stopped for Castiel as he felt Dean press him against the wall, their lips were still pressed tightly together. Lack of oxygen was the only thing that would separate them, and Castiel for once since Dean left, felt whole again.

And that was when Dean pulled away; they stood there looking at each other for a few seconds, then Castiel smiled tight when Dean walked to the door, he saw Dean look back at him and then with a muttered of goodbye, Castiel watched as Dean walked out of his life a second time.

Castiel didn't get any sleep that night…

"You have surgery at one pm and then another one at five," Castiel nodded accepting the files his nurse/cousin was handing him, "You have a consult at seven tonight, and your father would like to speak with you at some point in the day."

"Wait, why do I have a consult at seven tonight?" Castiel stopped as he looked over at the files; he was looking for the person who the consult was for when his nurse cleared her throat.

"It's not in there, file will be done when the patient arrives," Nancy said as she walked away, Castiel snarled at her, but smiled when all she did flipped him off. He loved his family.

As Castiel walked to his office he saw Michael walking towards him, he nodded when his brother came up to him, "Can I help you?" he had to ask, because it was weird that Michael would come all the way across the hospital, unless it had something to do with his patient.

"Oh just wanted to see you, you know," Castiel narrowed his eyes as Michael rolled his shoulders; it was the only way to tell when Michael was lying.

"No you wanted to know how my date went, well I am not telling." Castiel said as he opened the door walking in, only to groan as Raphael stood as did Gabriel. He glared at all their smiles.

"Oh come on Cassie, you have to tell us, it's like a sibling rule," Gabriel said as Raphael cuffed him on the back of the head. Gabriel flinched and turned a very lethal glare at the older brother.

"I think that rule stopped being in effect as soon as we hit thirty," Castiel said as he hung up his jacket. "Okay fine, since I know that I won't get you guys out of my office, I'll tell you." Castiel leaned against the desk as if he was about to tell a secret, his brothers leaned in as well.

"He picked me up, bought me roses, had the most uncomfortable dinner I have ever had, he dropped me home, and then, he kissed me goodnight, End of Story." Castiel said as he raised back up, letting his brothers fall forward a little. He walked to his chair and sat down looking back up with a look of confusion, due to the fact that his brothers were still there and Gabriel looked ready to go filet someone.

"That is it? Where the hell is the hot sex, I mean I specifically said there was to be hot sex." Gabriel said and then backtracked with a look of terror on his face, his two older brothers ran from the room as Castiel stood up.

"Gabriel what did you do…" growled Castiel as he got up from his chair, Gabriel turned around and was thankful that his brothers had left the door open for him. To bad that Castiel was faster than his brother and slammed the door shut just as Gabriel went for it.

Of course Gabriel had to make a show of it as he hit the door and started slowly sliding down.

"Damn Cassie that hurt." Gabriel whined as he turned over. He curled up yelping as Castiel glared down on him.

"What did you do, Gabriel?" Castiel asked again, if he did what Castiel thought he did, then it would be a damn good thing that they were in the hospital.

"Ah Castiel, good…" Jacob said as he went to walk in, only to see Gabriel in a corner with Castiel towering over him. "What is going on here?"

"Gabriel was just about to explain that, pull up a seat dad and listen." Castiel said as he went back to staring hard at Gabriel.

Jacob sighed as he shook his head, "Castiel I think that is enough, you scaring your brother."

"Oh I have yet to begin…" Castiel said, but stood back and then finally walking back to his chair, Gabriel uncurled from his spot and went to walk out, but Jacob clearing his throat made him walk back and sit down.

"Now Castiel, what I am about to tell you is going to upset you, but it has to be said."  
>Jacob said and Castiel looked at his father. "Now I know when the Winchesters left, it broke your heart, I thought that with time you would heal, but as it turned out, you haven't." Gabriel nodded when Castiel was about to say something.<p>

"You don't smile, you don't do anything but work, that is no way to live Cassie," Gabriel said as Jacob nodded.

"So what you decided to play matchmaker? That finding Dean again would make me happy?" Castiel could have banged his head on the desk when his father and brother nodded.

"And I was kidding about the hot sex," Gabriel said as Jacob looked over at him in alarm.

"Well I can't say it ended badly, I did get what I wanted in the end." Castiel said as his father and Gabriel walked to the door, Gabriel turned with raised eyebrow. "I got closure."

The surgeries went smoothly; both patients were still alive and would start to feel better. Castiel walked down the hall for his last appointment. He stopped when he smelled something coming from his office, opening the door he dropped the files he was carrying as he gazed at all the roses that decorated his office.

"So I was sitting in my office when I got a phone call." Castiel smiled when he heard that voice, two vases moved on his desk and then he saw Dean sitting in his chair. "Now I pondered for a minute why someone from the Novak clan would call me," Dean said as he stood up and walked forward a little.

"I was surprised to hear from Gabriel and boy the things that that man said." Dean said as he moved forward having Castiel back up against the door. As they locked their eyes to one another Castiel couldn't help the words that came from his mouth.

"You have a son, a life back in Kansas. Don't do this Dean." He muttered and he flinched when Dean stopped. Closing his eyes tight he leaned against the door waiting for Dean to leave him.

"Yes I have a son; yes I have a life back in Kansas, but…" Castiel opened his eyes only to widen them when Dean leaned in a little causing Cas to flush a little. "But my life isn't complete with out you. Ben I love him like no other, but he was a surprise, a wonderful surprise and yes it happened, it was only because I missed you and wanted someone to hold."

"Dean…" Castiel started only to stop when Dean put his fingers to his lips.

"I love you, I missed you." Castiel groaned closing his eyes when Dean said that.

"I have a patient coming in, I need to see them." Castiel said as he looked at Dean.

"Oh you're seven?" Dean asked and Castiel knew that his life would never be the same again. "Yeah that was me; see I even made an appointment." Dean smiled when Castiel huffed out a laugh.

"You are the most frustrating man I have ever met." Castiel said as he smiled a small smile. He shyly looked over at Dean. "I missed you too."

"Well at least I got that." Dean said as he leaned back only to stiffen a little when Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Castiel whispered as he pressed his lips against Dean. Dean smiled as he lifted Castiel up a little to deepen the kiss.

"Hey dad, come here." Gabriel said as Jacob looked over his desk, Michael and Raphael was motioning for him to hurry up.

"What is it?" Jacob said as he was manhandled to his youngest son's office, Gabriel let go as they all stopped and saw Castiel and Dean kissing in a room filled with roses.

"Well I guess the dj really got them falling in love again." Michael said as he walked back to his office. Raphael nodded as he too walked back to his office. Gabriel clapped his father on the back as they walked away.

"Hey dad, tell me something," Jacob looked up as Gabriel pushed the button for elevator. "Where did you hear a song like that?"

"Oh your mother had it on her ipod," Jacob said as the door closed…

And they lived happily ever after, well after Dean decided that he wanted to live in New York.

Castiel had no complaints…

The End.

_Well that is one down, five more to go…(sighs) hope you enjoyed, leave a review please…_

_Thanks for all the reviews and Alerts and favorites…now I am off to start 'Anywhere but here' newest chapter…_

_Meriadeth…_


End file.
